<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Reason, Really by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525341">No Reason, Really</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [223]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Established Relationship, Kind Harry Potter, M/M, So Married, shameless fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry plans a relaxing evening with Draco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [223]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Reason, Really</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge No. 71: <em> No reason. </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry stood back and surveyed his work. </p><p>His husband’s favourite narcissi flowers stood fragrant in a vase. The Bordeaux was uncorked. Most importantly, a notice-me-not had been magicked to their door. The pair of them wouldn’t be disturbed tonight. </p><p>The floo chimed and Draco emerged into the living room. He smiled, obviously pleased with Harry’s efforts. </p><p>“What’s the occasion?” Draco asked, sliding his arms around his beloved and pulling him close.</p><p>“No reason, really,” Harry said, giving Draco a small kiss on top of his head. “Just wanted you make you happy.”</p><p>“You already do,” Draco replied. “I love you”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>